The Chosen
by Fire Drifter
Summary: Years after the defeat of Makuta, and Mata-Nui's sacrifice, things have settled down on Spherus Magna. Until that peace is shattered by events indicating the return of both light, and darkness. And The chosen few who shall bring balance.


(The Grand Temple – Spherus Magna)

Tahu and Axonn looked out to the night sky, gazing at the stars. It was a quiet night, as things had been since Bara Magna had reformed into Spehrus Magna. Right now, Tahu was glad he was here in the rebuilt Metru Nui, the city of legends. He was also glad Axonn had joined them and came with them to New Metru Nui. It had been several years since Mata Nui's sacrifice. Tahu remebered all the hard fought battles they had went through, and would never forget them.

"It's a nice night." Axonn said, walking up.

"Yeah" Tahu agreed. "It's peaceful. I just hope it stays that way."

"Why do you say that?" Axxon said. "Makuta is dead. No one could come back from something like that."

"It's just a feeling. I hope it's wrong." Tahu said.

Unfortunately, he was right. At that moment, several lightning bolts shot down from the red star of power, one hitting Axxon straight in the chest.

(Old Glatorian Arena)

Meanwhile, the arena was quiet. The desolate area where it loomed was still surrounded by sand on all sides. It had been abandoned for some time. Small spiders crawled through the ruin, as it lay in decay. It was raining, which was something rare for the arena's location.

Gresh was here. He liked to visit here to train sometimes, other times he just liked to revel at the arena's former glory. Tonight, it was the latter.

The rain then stopped, and the clouds parted, revealing the full moon, and the red star of power.

To Gresh's great surprise, the star then shot down several red lightning bolts down from the night sky that seemed to sear across the planet, two of them touching down right in front of him! Sands flew around the center of the arena where he was standing in a gusting flurry. It nearly blinded him!

The sand was taking forms! Two masks! Of which he had never seen before! Bodies then started to sprout from them! Then weapons! One had a rapier sword and a Zamor Launcher on his shoulder and in one hand, a Thornax launcher in the other. The other had a similar sword like the first, with four wings sprouting out of his back! Both had silver-colored armor as they finished forming. They dropped to the ground, facing Gresh. Then, one of them spoke:

"Where are we...?"

(Near the Grand Temple, Water area)

The figure woke up. He was surrounded by water! He gagged! He couldn't breathe water! Air! He needed air! He started to swim, up, higher and higher! Out of the dark pit! He wasn't sure if he would make it, but he did, as he emerged from the water, crawling onto a beach, gasping for air, coughing up water from inside his body. When he caught his breath, he collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. He felt the corrosion from the water. How long had he been down there?

But he could figure that out later. Where was he? He looked at his surroundings. He had emerged from the ocean!

It must have been some sort of oceanic cave, he thought. His surroundings were pristine; a beach, surrounded on all sides by jungle.

He took a moment to look at his body, running a hand off his chest to wipe off some moss. His body was rather gigantic. The words 'titan' and 'piraka' emerged in his mind. Yes... that's what he believed what he was; a hybrid of the two. He noticed he had weapons, mounted and slung on his back: A two-handed hammer with a long handle, a zamor launcher on his right shoulder, a twin-barrel cannon device on his arm, and some sort of cordak blaster on his left shoulder. They were also suffering from some corrosion. He was clearly not meant to be around water.

He finally gathered the strength to stand. It wasn't easy. He felt very weak. His body ached all over, Joints feeling like they had not been used in a long time. Years, maybe decades...

He walked down into the water, and looked back down at his reflection. His body was colored red and black, his back covered with a spiky spine. his eyes ablaze with a red glow. He had three fingers on each hand. He knew what he was... But he didn't know who he was...

He looked around, and saw footprints in the sand. They were smaller than his feet, but they seemed to lead to a village nearby. Maybe they knew who he was. He gathered up all his strength, and started to slowly walk, limping, following the footprints.

(Metru Nui – Hall of the Fallen)

The first thing the titan felt was pain. Agonizing, Unimaginable pain.

He writhed, screaming where he lay, as the pain surged through his body. Then, as soon as it began, it stopped. He could not see for a couple of seconds, then his vision cleared. He was in some sort of container! An open coffin! He sat up, and saw many smaller beings near him, staggering, running for cover. The words "Matoran" and "Agori" came to his mind. But how did he know.

"Someone go get Axxon and the Toa! Brutaka has risen from the dead!" One of them yelled.

"Brutaka..." The titan said, getting out of the coffin. "Is... that my name?" He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything at all. He looked at his clawed hands, and recoiled in surprise!

What was he?


End file.
